A Page from Lyric Hathaway's Journal
by Lyric Ever
Summary: Lyric Hathaway has a perfect life. Well except for the fact her mothers dead, her fathers one of the evil undead things she's killing, and her step dads new wife hates the entire dhampir community...especially her. Can Lyric find her father..without dying
1. Journal, Heres's My Prologue

A Page from Lyric Hathaway's Journal

When I was seven my mother was murdered. Probably a blunt way to start a journal but that's the truth. Blunt or not.

My Twin brother's name is Nicolai, but I call him Kolya, That's his Russian Nickname. I really don't understand those things. Mine is Lyrza. I know, weird.

My two half siblings are named Alec and Callie. My other sister, Penny, has no blood relation to me but wants to be exactly like me, she's six.

That's all probably really confusing for you so let me try to clear this all up.

My brother and I's mother was named Rosemarie Hathaway. Are father is an unknown Strigoi who raped her. Luckily she was able to escape to Adrian Ivashkov, a royal Moroi and my current step-father. Mom married him right after we were born and had to more kids with him, Alec and Callie.

A year after my mom was killed by a Strigoi, Adrian was forced to remarry. Yes I did say forced.

It was the final wish of his Great aunt, and Queen at the time, Tatiana Ivashkov.

The queen now is my aunt, Vasilisa Dragomir. Again, no blood relation but she was my mother's soul sister. She loves me and says I remind her of my mom. In truth I do look just like my mom and have her sarcastic personality. But back to my step father's unfair marriage.

He married a nasty royal named Gretchen Voda. She's that kind of royal that treats male dhampirs like servants and female dhamps like blood whores.

She had Penny with Adrian and Penny wants to be exactly like **me.** That's one reason Gretchen absolutely resents and hates me.

But the weird thing is that Alec and Callie love her. They want to be exactly like her. Were all rich so really they can act royal if they want, even if they are totally dhampirs. Callie acts like a royal snob and treats me like shit for wanting to fight and protect Moroi kind instead of shop. Alec's a party boy and a huge player. He's is just like Adrian used to be, before he met my mom.

Gretchen also hates that Adrian still talks about mom all the time. She can be so inconsiderate sometimes….well all the time really.

I'm fourteen so is my brother. My half's, as they refer to it are thirteen. Like I said before, Penny's six. We all live in a huge estate in a city called Rose Glass. My boyfriend lives with us to. His name is Ash Everheart and he's sixteen. He's a guardian and was assigned to my family. We were already dating before so that was just a cherry on the ice cream of my perfect life.

I know did the daughter of Rose Hathaway just say she has a **perfect** life?

Well I mean I have to deal with the constant threat of Strigoi, My step dad's bitch of a new wife, and not ever knowing who my real father is but truthfully, those are just a few ups and downs. I have everything I want, I'm rich, and have met the love of my life. Things are kind of awesome right now. Don't worry though, with my luck some huge thing is defiantly going to crash down and mess up my life soon. I just hope it's not too soon. I kind of just want to enjoy life right now. If anything happens I let you know, okay Journal.

My name is Lyrza, full name Lyric Isabel Hathaway. I'm fourteen and battling against undead monsters with my brother and boyfriend. I have no idea who my father is, except the fact he's Russian...and one of those undead monsters i'm battling. My mother's dead and my step dad's new wife just can't seem to stop rubbing it in my face.

No one said life was easy.

**So like it, love it, hate it? Tell me the truth, I can take it. Review Please!**


	2. Journal, I'm Still Alright

A Page from Lyric Hathaway's Journal

Strangely enough Journal, everything is still normal.

Ash and Nikolai are still tense and ready to attack. Gretchen is still ignoring me and Penny is still begging me to teach her how to punch. I mean if she was a Dhampir I would but she's Moroi and I don't see when she'll ever need to punch something.

Aunt Lissa visited yesterday. As usual Gretchen brown nosed her the entire visit. All you could her was "Penny her name is Queen Vasilisa" or "Lyric! You should respect her Highness more!"

Journal, you can't even begin to imagine what it's like being stuck in the same house with her all day.

Did you know she burned a picture of my mom the other day? I found a singed picture in the fireplace. At first I didn't know what the picture was of, until I saw that the picture of mom on the coffee table was missing. I really can't believe she still threatened by my mom even after she's dead. I wonder if Adrian knows about the picture. Probably not because all he does is wallows around drinking.

Adrian calls me Baby Dhampir

. When I asked him why he told me he used to call mom Little Dhampir. Gretchen heard that and ordered Adrian to never called me again. For the first time in years Adrian raised his voice and stood up for something. He snapped at Gretchen and told her he would call me whatever he wanted. I was just as shocked as Gretchen was.

Adrian was usually sulky and quiet and right at that moment he had a notable fire in his eyes that was so fierce that we both took a step back.

Adrian then stalked out the room, leaving both of us staring at each other like idiots. So Adrian calls me Baby Dhampir all the time now.

I've decided to go out tonight.

Nothing big, just going into the city to shop a little bit. It's about five o'clock now so I'll leave at six. I'll be out after sunset so I'll have to stay on my toes. I really don't want any Strigoi run INS but it could 't worry about me though; I won't forget to bring my silver stake.

Maybe today's the day something bad will happen. Maybe its tomorrow, but I can't worry about that right now. I have to focus on living my life to the fullest and focus on having fun. Well I'll tell you if anything happens so don't worry about being left out.

Sarcastically,

Lyrza


	3. Journal, Something Finally Happened

A Page from Lyric Hathaway's Journal

Something weird happened today Journal.

I was on my way back to my car with my shopping bags. A Strigoi attacked me.I had dropped my bags and taken out my stake, and we started fighting.

**'Punch, kick'**

**'Punch, Kick, Kick'**

**'Stumble, fall, Kick'.**

You get the idea.

Hold on, that's not the weird part.

In the middle of the fight I realized he was staring at me.

It was like he was studying me, like he was trying to remember if he'd ever seen me before.

I must have held confusion in my eyes, because he said, "You're Rose Hathaway."

I stared at him. Didn't he know Rose Hathaway was dead?"

He must have took my hesitation the wrong way because he then said, "Belikov is never going to believe this."

Who the hell is Belikov and how did he know mom?

Maybe he's the guy who killed her…..or maybe the guy who raped her…or both.

I wasn't paying much attention to the Strigoi and when I looked up he was gone.

Journal I have no idea who this Belikov is or what he has to do with my mom.

I knew something bad was going to happen but I never imagined it would be this bad.

I'm not going to tell Nicolai, he would just chastise me for even listening to a Strigoi.

He would be really pissed off if he learned I let my guard down when I was only a few feet away from one.

The way the Strigoi said Belikov makes me think that's not his first name.

Whatever, even if this guy is my father it doesn't matter.

He probably wouldn't even care about me so I refuse to care about him.

I'm not going outside the estate for a little while though. Just because I don't care doesn't mean I won't take precautions. Because if this guy did kill mom and is told she's still alive he's probably going to come and try to finish the job.

Little does that stupid Strigoi who I ran into know that the real Rosemarie Hathaway is still stuck in a wooden coffin six feet downtown.

I bet that Strigoi and this 'Belikov' don't even know Rose had kids.

I always wonder if my mom's death wasn't a random killing.

What if there was a purpose behind it? If that Strigoi had a reason to want to kill my mom.

But I have to remember that I am refusing to care about this 'Belikov'.

But even though I don't care it wouldn't hurt to find out who he is, right?

I'll ask Adrian if he knows anyone by the name of Belikov.

Call me crazy but I have a feeling that I'm not going to like hearing this.

Crazy, right?

A day ago I would have thought so, but now that my last prediction came true I'm pretty sure this one will too.

Because I said something bad was going to happen and BOOM Strigoi attacks me and thinks I'm Rose freaking Hathaway.

Great, that's just one more thing to add to my life.

Well in other news, Aunt Lissa gave me a present right before she left.

It's a beautiful rose necklace.

It's gold with diamonds that sparkle like stars in the night sky.

She said it belonged to my mother.

I can see it's been used because there is a tiny little chip at one of the petals. I still love it though.

Gretchen didn't say anything but I could tell she was jealous and it made me want to laugh.

It seems so strange to some, how I can laugh at the worst of times.

As soon as I ask Adrian I'll tell you what happens, okay Journal. I'll be fine.

Sarcastically,

Lyrza


	4. Journal, A Strigoi's POV

A Strigoi's POV

My name is Ralf Chester and I'm a god.

I'm super fast and strong.

I kill mortals with no mercy and drink them dry of blood.

I'm a Strigoi and you had better be having nightmares about me.

I serve under one man. His name is Dimitri Belikov.

He is stronger, faster, and more cunning than any other Strigoi known.

I'm his right-hand man and favorite.

And he's not going to be happy when he finds out the woman he made sure was dead seven years ago is still alive.

Hell he is going to be so pissed he'll probably go on a rampage and kill another human servant.

Dimitri is very calm most of the time, but when he gets angry it's bad.

As I ran back to our estate, which was a good fifteen miles from the city of Rose Glass, I thought about how I would break the news to him. Hopefully he was still at the estate.

I'd joined Dimitri six years ago and back then he'd still been bragging about how he killed Rosemarie.

He'd described her to me in such detail that made sure if I ever saw her I would know.

The weird part of this was that the Rose Hathaway he'd described was much older.

The girl I'd encountered looked about fourteen. Also she'd been small, she was short for a girl her age.

I had been so deep in thought I hadn't noticed I was at the estate until I slammed full force into the wooden front door. It came off the hinges with a sickening creak. I stepped over it and heard a chuckle.

I looked across the elegantly decorated room to see Cain, a younger Strigoi, trying to hold back his laughter.

"Something funny?" I asked angrily.

He stiffened when he heard my tone.

He knew that if I wanted to fight he would die. Besides even if he did kill me Dimitri would be pissed and light him up in a

bonfire.

"Nothing." He said briskly. I was getting kind of annoyed now.

"Is Dimitri still here?" I questioned.

"Yep" he said "Been in his room all night."

I mumbled a slight "thanks" and walked up the stairs to Dimitri's room.

As I climbed to the top floor I no longer noticed the beautiful frame work and sparkly chandeliers.

In truth Dimitri didn't even care about all these mundane things. They were just to impress the newbies. That's what we like to call the brand new Strigoi. I usually kill them all before Dimitri can put them to some use. He gets a little upset when I do but he understands it's my nature.

When I reached the top floor I slowly walked down a long narrow hallway. Dimitri's room was at the very end.

I am the only one allowed to ever disturb him. I'm also the only one brave enough.

When I reached the large metal framed wooden door I knocked on it urgently. The door swung open revealing a menacing 6" 7' Strigoi.

Dimitri.

He wore his hair tightly back today and already looked annoyed. He softened up a little when he realized it was me but his tone was still cold when he said "What do you need?"

How was I supposed to tell him the woman he made sure was dead was actually walking and living?

"Well?" he said, sounding annoyed.

"I-Is there a chance Rose Hathaway isn't dead?" I blurted out.

He just stared at me, eyes cold and calculating, and then he threw his head back and laughed.

His laugh was cold and heartless but I knew my question had amused him. My thoughts were confirmed when I saw a twinkle of amusement in his crimson eyes.

"Of course she's dead. I ended that girl years ago." He said "Why the sudden interest?"

I knew then that I had to spit it out and tell him.

"I saw her today in the mall parking lot." I spoke with a little uncertainty.

The girl **had **been slightly younger than the Rose Hathaway he'd described.

He looked at me like I'd gone crazy.

"That's impossible Ralph." He said with a hint of doubt "What did this girl look like?"

I thought back to the girl. She'd been young but very beautiful.

"She had tanned skin, Brown almost black hair, She was Dhampir, and…."

What else? I thought back hard and remembered the single piece of jewelry she'd been wearing

"She had a gold diamond rose necklace."

Dimitri froze when I said the last part.

I stood there for what felt like an eternity just staring at his paralyzed features. Just as my patience was thinning he whispered a strained word

"No…."

Then his face went from horror to raw rage in the blink of an eye.

"I'll kill her!" He snarled.

I flinched away from him as he punched his hand through the wall, making a gaping hole.

He turned to me and growled "Gather up a few others and bring her to me!"

He turned to storm back into his room but just before he did he uttered a single word

"Alive."

Alive, he wanted a trained guardian delivered to him alive. I knew I could pull it off but it would take some time.

Dimitri trudged back into his room and slammed his door. I hurried downstairs to get a small army assembled.

I, Ralph Chester, was going to capture famous guardian Rose Hathaway.


	5. Journal, He Told Me Everything

**Hey guys thanks so much for the reviews. I know there's not that many but it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside knowing some people took the time to read and review my story. I'm sorry it took a while to update "A Strigoi's POV" I'm adding this chapter to make up for it but it really isn't my fault cause school just started today. Anyways I want to know if I should do a Lyric POV instead of the usual Journal thing. Also should I do a Dimitri POV? Just let me know okay. Thanks and enjoy.**

A Page from Lyric Hathaway's Journal

I finally built up the courage to ask Adrian if he knew a Belikov and I really wished I had just chickened out.

At first he looked shocked and then he got a grave sad look.

That, my journal, was the first obvious sign that this Belikov is bad news.

Adrian took me to a private room and called Aunt Lissa.

She was apparently still in town and was at our house in a little under an hour.

They then sat me down and told me my mother's life story. I never knew my mother ran away from the Academy or hooked up with her mentor, Dimitri Belikov.

My mom's story sounded like some fucked up fairy tale. A fairy tale with tons of unfairness and heartache. One where instead of prince charming coming to rescue you he turns into an evil being and kills you.

Fucked up, right?

And now, thanks to that stupid Strigoi, This man probably thinks Rose Hathaway is still alive and is going to try and kill me, _Lyric Hathaway._

Life's a bitch isn't it?

I mean come on what did I ever do to deserve any of this. I do my part to help the world.

I mean besides saving Dhampir, Moroi, and Human kind from undead creatures of night, I recycle.

This is so unfair.

I can't even leave my own house in fear that I'll get jumped by Belikov and his boys. And what makes this worse is I'm _**so bored.**_

__ I mean I know this is a huge mansion but what good is a palace if you're a prisoner in it.

That may be over exaggerating this a little but still.

Technically, I can leave this place. Adrian said that Belikov probably won't even care and that I shouldn't worry.

I do trust Adrian but I just have this feeling in the pit of my stomach that if I go out something bad will happen. I now truly think I'm going crazy.

Ash says crazy people rarely question whether they're crazy or not. I guess that means I'm not crazy.

Thank god for Ash, I truly without a doubt think I wouldn't be sane without him.

If I was a planet he'd be my sun. My whole world revolves around him and without him I'd just dissolve into miserable nothingness.

I know you're waiting for me to say that that be over exaggerated but it's not. I know for a fact I couldn't live without him. I really wish he was here with me.

Adrian gave him a vacation for a week. Apparently he's been working too hard.

We have five guardians here including Ash. Ginger, Felix, Billy, and Henderson are the other guardians.

Henderson is the only one older than twenty-five.

I don't really know what his first name is, I don't think anyone does. He just told us to call him Henderson so we do.

He's pretty much badass but he's got a soft spot for Penny. She has an experienced guardian wrapped around her finger. You have to hand it to the kid…Hold on I'm getting a text journal….

It's from Alec and Callie. They want me to pick them up from this vampire club. I don't even know how they got into there but does it really matter?

I can leave this boring institute.

I really shouldn't but I'm deciding to ignore this stupid feeling. I mean you can understand how stupid it would be to never leave your house just because you have some stupid feeling, can't you journal?

Besides, if I don't go pick them up they won't be able to get home. Because if they called Adrian or Gretchen they'd get into a ton of trouble. I should go now before it gets to dark.

Don't worry though journal, I've got my trusty stake on hand. I'll be fine because I bet those stupid Srigoi have forgotten all about me.

They probably don't even care that Rose Hathaway might still be alive.

No worries, No hurries, No chores, and no bores, right journal. I'm not scared of any stupid Strigoi. I've killed a few and I'm pretty sure I'll have to kill a few more. What with the carrier path I'm choosing and all. We'll I have to go. Goodbye journal, wish me luck.

Only a little bit worried,

Lyrza


	6. Journal,Dimitri's POV

Okay here it is! Dimitri's POV! I'm so excited I can finally look through the eyes of a killer. Thanks for reading and PLEASE review. Thanks

Rose, my Roza, was still alive.

I couldn't believe after all I went through, everything I'd done to kill her, she was still alive.

At first I thought Ralph had seen a mirage but I'd never told him about the rose necklace from Victor's lust spell.

I remembered when I'd first seen Rose wearing it weeks later.

_Rose had turned into a hallway I was guarding. I frowned at her because she must have been headed to Kirova's office._

_ I'd checked my watch and seen that it was the middle of her class with Stan. That itself had explained so much. She'd stopped and looked at me with those big brown eyes that I could never look away from._

_ Luckily I'd used my self control and forced myself to look at the gold diamond rose necklace with a slight chip in it. I'd remembered how my eyes had narrowed and how I'd furrowed my eyebrows bunching them together._

_ "Something wrong Comrade?" she'd asked._

_ I remembered how much it irked me that she'd called me that. "Were did you get this?"_

_ I remembered how I'd asked that question._

_ Harshly._

_ The only time in my Dhampir life I'd ever been harsh to Roza._

_ She'd shrunk back but still answered, "I found it on the ground. It's still in pretty good condition to. Just a tiny chip in one of the petals." _

_I remembered how she'd smiled so innocently. _

The last time I'd seen my Roza I'd left her in a field filled with Daisies.

Her beautiful sun kissed skin had been pale from blood lose. She'd tried to fight and had lost. She'd done the one thing I'd drilled into her my entire time as her mentor.

She'd hesitated.

And I'd thought she was dead but obviously I was wrong.

That stupid Moroi princess, well now queen I suppose, had probably healed her.

But if my Roza was alive why hadn't she come after me? Didn't she care about this stupid little quest of hers to save me? Didn't she want me?

I paced back and forth causing my duster to twirl around me. Had she gone back to Ivashkov?

I growled in fury at all this useless mind questioning.

Ralph would have her shortly and I could ask her all these questions before I killed her. I would make sure there would be no way to heal her after I drank from her.

Unless of course she agreed to be a Strigoi, then I would keep her for eternity.

But I knew Rose wouldn't agree. She never would so there was no point in trying.

I could always just force her but she would lose dignity that way.

I was getting restless quickly and as much as I wanted to hunt, Ralph would be back soon. I knew he probably hadn't gotten her yet. But he would defiantly have a report.

Ralph may me cocky and ill tempered but he was loyal and defiantly reliable.

I decided to think of Roza more, even though it would just make me more irritable.

I remembered the first time we'd made love. It was in the cabin and it was amazing.

Pure bliss.

Of course we'd only done it once more after I'd awakened, the first time I'd captured her.

It had been angry and hungry. Nothing beautiful about it just pure dominance.

I remembered how I'd ripped gashes into her skin accidently. It had only hurt her afterwards though. She'd been so caught up with the bliss that she hadn't even felt it. I wonder if she still had the scars.

I sighed in contempt. This was getting me nowhere! God, I wished Ralph would hurry his ass-

A loud knock filled my sensitive ears. I sighed in relief. I'd opened the door expecting to see just Ralph. Instead in his arms laid an unconscious girl. She was much too short and when I turned her face towards me I realized that even though she had the exact same features as Rose she was not my Roza.

But she **was** wearing Roza's necklace.


	7. Journal, Lyric's POV

**Terribly sorry I took so long to update. School just starting back I really have to focus because for some stupid reason they put me in AP Math. GRRR. Well here's the next installment of my story.**

LPOV

_I was floating._

_ It was like I was dreaming and also like I wasn't._

_ Black and blue waves and swirls clouded my vision and even though I knew I was asleep, I couldn't remember falling asleep. It was puzzling but I didn't want to think to much of it._

_ I was sleeping!_

_ Instead I focused on the image clearing up around me._

_ I was sitting on a dock in a harbor. I had my faded out blue jeans rolled up and was swings my bare feet aimlessly, dipping them into the cold dark water._

_ I heard someone coming from behind me._

_ I inclined my head and saw Ash._

_ He had ripped washed out jeans on with no shirt._

_ Outside of my dream world Ash usually didn't were a shirt anyway.__Ash was pale for a dhampir with ivory colored skin and wash board abs._

_ He came and sat beside me, not bothering to roll up his jeans._

_ He looked troubled, and even a trifle sad. After a few more moments of silence I finally blurted out " What's wrong?"_

_ He looked at me with hopeless eyes and whispered "You need to wake up."_

_ "Huh?"_

_ "Wake up, Wake up."_

_ He was turning translucent now and my dream ended._

The first thing I noticed when I was awake was that somebody was over me, touching me.

Well not exactly touching **me**.

The person, probably a Strigoi considering the cold radiating from them, was holding my necklace in his or her hand.

The second thing I noticed was that I should probably keep my eyes shut and my breaths deep.

The hand paused and then gripped the rose harder.

"I know your awake. Open your eyes."

The man's voice was cold and commanding with a slight Russian accent.

Here's the thing, I didn't want to open my eyes.

It was childish and stubborn but I kept on like before.

The man let out an annoyed huff and said " If you don't open your eyes I will yank this necklace off your neck and kill you. Is that what you want?"

Slowly, reluctantly, I peeled back my eyelids.

There above me stood a smirking Strigoi. Last nights memories swarmed back to me.

The stupid Strigoi fighting me, and knocking me out.

The Strigoi facing me now wasn't the same Strigoi. He was tall, about 6' 7".

He had long brown hair that was tied back into a ponytail. He had burning red rimmed eyes that bored into my own.

He still had that smirk on his face when he said

" See following orders isn't so hard."

I ignored the gnawing fear and put on my best 'I-can-take-anyone-down' look,

"Who the fuck are you?" I snapped.

He glowered at my use of profanity and replied

"I was about to ask you the same question."

Okay I could so not take another stupid Strigoi mistaking me for my mother,

"If that's your elusive way of asking me if I'm Rose Hathaway than it's not a very good one." I snapped.

He snorted "I'm very aware your not Rose Hathaway", He paused and then grabbed my neck, "I want to know how you relate to her"

Man getting choked is uncomfortable.

I just barley managed to gasp out " How do you know I'm related to Rose?"

I honestly kind of wanted to know. How did this man, this Strigoi man, have any relation to mom?

He looked at me as if I were stupid

"You're wearing her necklace." He said and then added "And your exactly like her."

Something deep in my gut told me to not tell this man anything. I hadn't trusted my gut last time and look were it had got me. In captivity with monsters of the night who could easily kill me.

I glowered at him " Why should I tell you?"

He let a low growl escape the back of his throat and tightened his grip

" Because if you don't I'll choke the life out of you." he stated coldly.

At first I was able to stand my ground and not tell him anything, but then the pain sunk in.

I couldn't breathe, I couldn't do anything. I struggled but he had a firm grip.

And finally I gasped out "I'm her daughter."

And then, from lack of air, I fainted.


	8. Journal, Shits Going Down

**Ok first things first, I wanted to give a shout out to 'DimkaxXxRoza'. You really don't know how funny it was when I saw I'd gained up to 19 reviews and then almost all of it was you. My friend and I laughed so hard and it was really funny. Also because of your special reviewing I thought to update so soon. So I thought you should know because of you I ignored my laziness and got to work. Thanks everyone else to for reviewing. This is another LPOV.**

LPOV

When I woke up I was alone. I was on a big bed in an elegant room. It wasn't really a room; it was like an apartment or studio.

A deluxe apartment or studio.

There was a huge television hanging on a wall on the other side of the room. There was an elegant red satin couch and matching coffee table and chairs. A mini black mini fridge was there too, and it was stocked with water and little snacks.

The door was steel and one of those electronic doors that requires a key code. I guess I wasn't getting out that way.

There was a huge tinted window on one wall and after a fair amount of squinting I saw that it was night outside. I'd been out cold all damn day.

I went forward and punched the window. Then there was a sickening crack.

We'll two cracks.

The first was my knuckle which was now bloodied and broken and the second was the window.

Despite being really tough to break I'd cracked the window. Finally, a good side to being part Strigoi.

I looked down to examine my hand and saw the blood dripping, I'd broken it. I decided to ignore the pain and raised my fist to punch again, when I heard the door open.

I spun around and saw the Strigoi who had choked me out earlier. He looked like he was about to say something but then he saw my hand.

He studied it and then studied the window. I knew with his super enhanced Strigoi sight he could see the crack. When he looked back at me he looked a little confused but mostly he just looked pissed.

He was there, across the room, staring at me and then, he wasn't.

In the blink of an eye he'd crossed the room over to me and was gripping my wrist. I tried to pull back but just like last night he had an unbreakable grip.

As he examined my hand his eyes narrowed. After what seemed like ages he said "You broke one of your knuckles."

I gazed up at him and snarkly replied "No shit."

I felt it before I saw it.

My head had turned and my left cheek stung. I tasted a copper/rust smell and spit out blood.

I turned my head slowly and gazed up at him. If I'd thought he'd been pissed before I'd been wrong. He looked full of fury and disapproval. Why the hell should he care what I say?

"You are just like your mother." He scorned.

"How do you know my mom?" I questioned.

He smiled a cruel knowing smile and said "I'm the one who killed her."

I knew my eyes had widened but I ignore my shock.

"Are you the one who raped her to?" I said putting my hands on my hips.

He looked at me in shock before the anger in his eyes flared up "Is that what Rose told you? She told you I raped her?"

I shrunk back and muttered a slight 'ya'.

He shook his head "You don't know anything."

I hated the way he said it, like I was stupid. He spoke to me like a small child who couldn't understand a thing.

I put my hands on my hips and said "I know tons of stuff."

He looked at me, this time with certain knowingness and replied "You _are _just like Rose. He paused then mused "You're nothing like your father."

When he said that the world stopped.

My father, this guy knew who my dad was.

When I could finally talk I stuttered out a "You-You knew my dad?"

He looked at me with surprise "You're father is Adrian Ivashkov am I correct?"

Shit this guy just thought Adrian was my dad.

"No he's my Stepdad."

The look that crossed his face was strange; it was as if he was glad Adrian wasn't my father. His gaze traveled to the window "How did you do that?" He asked.

"Oh…that"

"Yah _that."_

He arched an eyebrow toward me. My gut must have decided to speak up then and I had an odd sensation to keep my mouth shut.

He looked at me and took another step forward, intentionally invading my space. "Tell me how a small girl was able to break something when no other Dhampir could."

I took a step back and, to my horror, felt the wall. I was trapped and he took another step forward.

"I don't know, I guess I'm just a good puncher." I said briskly.

He growled and looked at me with those red eyes that made me want to cringe. And then I didn't want to cringe away anymore.

He looked at me and with a sickly sweet voice said "Tell me who you're father is."

I looked at him and with a smile said "Some Strigoi but I don't know who."

Through my glazed filled eyes I saw his shocked expression. "What's your name?"

"Lyric but I go by Lyrza."

Why was I telling him all this? I didn't want to but yet I couldn't help it.

"Lyrza" he repeated "Isn't that Russian"

"Yep"

"Why do you have a Russian nickname? You're not Russian."

"My mom said I was."

He looked so taken aback I couldn't smile anymore.

I realized he'd used compulsion on me when he stopped staring at me. I shook my head slightly, trying to shake the glaze from my eyes. I heard a **whoosh** and looked up.

I was all alone.

I sat down on the couch and then I started punching the window again.

LPOV

I got tired after awhile and took a quick power nap.

When I woke up it was day again. That meant if I broke out now Strigoi couldn't come after me.

I sat up and was about to go over to the window again when I saw I wasn't alone. There was a Strigoi with me.

It wasn't the same Strigoi from last night; this was the one I'd encountered on the street. He was studding something and looking down.

I couldn't help but notice how handsome he was. He had brown chestnut hair that fell in his face; he was tall, at about 6' 5". He was muscular and I could see his yummy six packs because he was wearing a jacket that was unbuttoned.

He must have sensed me staring at him because he looked up at me. His red eyes met mine and he cocked his head and studied me.

He strode forward, at normal speed, and stared at me.

After a while I was getting a little self conscience but I covered it up with sarcasm "You know a picture would last longer."

He looked down at me and smirked, that cocky kind off smirk that guys get and you just have to wipe it off their face.

"Dimitri said you were a smart ass but I didn't believe him."

Ok so that guy was Dimitri, _Dimitri Belikov, _My mom's ex-lover. Oh shit no.

He must have seen me stiffen because he says "You've heard of him."

It wasn't a question just a simple statement of fact.

"Sadly" I muttered.

He looked down at me and again I felt like I was some little, helpless child.

I narrowed my eyes on him, "Why are all you Strigoi so tall?"

He snorted "I think the problem is you're short."

I rolled my eyes "Whatever."

He looked down at my hand, which was now even more bloody and broken. Then his gaze jerked to the window. It was more than a little cracked now.

He glared back at me and said "You're just hurting yourself more you know."

Then he took my hand and dragged me to the couch.

I kept struggling but he was _really_ strong.

He had a first aid kit and bandaged me all up. After that he told me to stop trying to break the window and left.

And that's when I walked over to my freedom and broke through. It was sunny so they wouldn't be able to follow me.

I jumped out, I was only on the first floor, and ran home.


	9. Journal, A Reuniting and A Plan

A Page from Lyric Hathaway's Journal

As soon as I got home I was bombarded with hundreds of questions.

Alec and Callie were super pissed at me whereas Adrian, Nikolai, and Ash were really worried about me. Penny was asleep and Gretchen looked a tiny bit disappointed at my return but mostly she looked like she didn't care.

Hey journal have I ever told you that Gretchen is a total bitch. I just wanted to get that off my chest. I mean I've told you all about her so obviously you can totally see were I'm coming from.

Anyway, Nikki, that's what I'm calling him now, barked question after question…blah blah blah.

I just told them I ran into a Strigoi he got a hit on me I was knocked out and woke up. Pretty good for on the spot thinking huh?

Ash just tried to coddle me the entire time. He refused to leave me alone for a single second, except to go to the bathroom, and was super over protective.

At least when Adrian saw them over me he left to go get drunk. Thank God for that lazy drunken sod of a dad.

Anyway none of those overreacting fools even knows what really went down last night. And that, dear journal, Is totally awesome.

I'm so pleased with myself and my awesome lying skills that I'm not even scared of those stupid Strigoi. You're probably wondering how I can even write this, considering spending all last night punching a window made of hard core glass.

Well remember how I said being part Strigoi had a good side. Well not only do I have awesome strength, apparently I heal _super_ fast. I know awesome right?

No I don't have super speed, immortality, or fear of stakes but I got a few of the cool things.

I'm not evil either so don't worry about that.

Well I really have to go before Ash decides to come up and check on me for like the billionth time. Later journal, I'll keep you updated.

Awesomely,

Lyrza

Third person POV

Dimitri wasn't infuriated, He wasn't even mad. How could he be at his Roza's daughter? Roza and _his _daughter.

Yes there was no doubt about it, besides not looking like him at all; Lyric had Russian blood in her. That must have been why Rose gave her a Russian nickname because Lyric was his daughter.

But to Dimitri this didn't make sense. Dhampirs couldn't have children together and rose and he had only had sex…..

Now it made sense to him. The way she could break the window, she was half Strigoi.

She was the last piece of Rose on earth.

At least that's what he thought until Cain did a background check.

Apparently Lyric had a twin brother, from the same father. Cain had found out his name was Nikolai and he was called Kolya.

Humph, another Russian nickname.

To Dimitri it seemed Rose had really gone out to introduce their heritage.

It saddened Dimitri when Cain discovered Rose had had twins with Adrian. It also infuriated him that the idiot had remarried only a year after Rose's death.

Cain found out a few other tidbits as well.

Such as, Lyric's involvement with one of the guardians and a few AA meeting reports for Adrian. What a stupid drunk he must be.

Cain also discovered were they all lived.

Dimitri knew what he must do to get to his children. If they were the only thing left of Rose and if they were his then they'd have to be awakened.

And to awaken them he would have to lead an attack on their estate.

And he'd be sure to kill Ivashkov as well.

**Sorry it's so short but i'll update real soon. Promise ;)**


	10. Journal, The Attack

Third Person POV

As Dimitri's small army neared the Ivashkov estate Lyric sat under a tree with Ash. It was night; a starless sky filled the sky around them. She laid her head on her chest as he ran his hand in her hair.

Suddenly he stiffened.

Just as Lyric was about to ask him what was wrong he shushed her. She looked in the direction his eyes were narrowed at.

When Lyric squinted she caught the shapes of people. There was a group of about thirty and they were running toward the estate. Worse of all they were Strigoi.

Ash must have seen it to because he sprung into action and started to leap in their direction. Lyric tugged on his hand and his fierce eyes met her worried ones. He knew just by looking at her that she didn't want him to go. She couldn't risk him and there were too many. But Ash gave her a fierce look and kissed her. It wasn't like they were making out, it was just a kiss; possibly a goodbye kiss.

"Get the family out of here" he ordered.

She gave him a small nod and with that he left.

Lyric climbed the tree quickly and entered the open window.

Penny's room.

Penny was sleeping soundly, on her back. She'd kicked the covers away from her and was snoring a little too loudly. Lyric shook her awake and she blearily peeled open her eyes.

She mumbled a slight 'what' but when a huge crashing sound erupted the house she became wide awake.

"Lyric what's going on?" she asked.

Lyric threw her on her back and Penny clung to her neck. Lyric jumped from the window to the tree. She ran across the well manicured lawn to the garage. Luckily there were no Strigoi in there and Lyric unlocked her black hummer.

She then placed Penny in the backseat and told her "Stay down and keep quiet." Penny nodded solemnly.

Lyric ran back toward the house and climbed another tree. The window was jammed so Lyric had to punch the lock, breaking it and allowing her to open the window.

When she entered the room she saw Gretchen across the room with her throat ripped out.

But Lyric couldn't worry about that right now, because a Strigoi was standing over Adrian's body. This Strigoi had been the one who had choked her out and compelled her. Lyric had had enough of this Strigoi's bullshit. She ran towards him full speed with her stake out and ready.

Unfortunately, the Strigoi heard her and turned around and threw her across the room.

Dimitri hadn't looked and when he saw it was her he immediately began to worry. Sadly, he couldn't check on his daughter's health.

Nikolai stormed into the room, saw his sister, and attacked Dimitri.

To Dimitri the child was good, but that was it, he was a child. He hadn't trained enough to beat someone as experienced as Dimitri. But what Nikolai could do was provide a distraction.

Lyric, now recovered from the throw, got up, grabbed an unconscious Adrian, and got him to the car with Penny. Eventually they were able to get Adrian to wake up.

"Get Penny out of here." Lyric ordered "I'll get the others."

Adrian knew better than to argue and drove out the gate. Lyric ran back to the estate and this time went in through the front door.

Horror of horrors Lyric saw bodies everywhere, Strigoi, Dhampir, and one Moroi.

Alec was there unmoving and dead.

But Lyric couldn't focus on that right now because a female Strigoi was running straight for her.

Unlike Nikolai, Lyric had never killed a Strigoi before. But Lyric had a stake in her hand and she knew how to kill.

The Strigoi swiped her cheek just before Lyric slid the stake threw her heart. She jerked it out and wiped the residue on the dead woman's shirt.

She knew she had to find Callie. After a fair amount of searching she found her in a closet. Callie had been sobbing silently and it was hard to coax her into coming to the garage.

Finally they were able to escape the infested estate in Callie's red convertible.

Lyric called Adrian and they met up in a hotel. After they'd gotten a room Lyric wanted to call Ash and Nikki but Adrian said it might distract them.

Lyric paced in the small space back and forth. After two hours she tried to call Nikolai but there was no answer.

Then when she'd finally gave up on his phone she'd tried Ash's, and heard a voice that would haunt her for the rest of her life.

**Sorry bout the Cliffy but review and I'll go just a little faster with the next chapter. Promise :D**


	11. Journal, Is This Happening?

**Previously on A Page from Lyric Hathaway's Journal: **

_And heard a voice that would haunt her for the rest of her life._

"Hello Lyric." The cold Strigoi voice said to me.

It was Dimitri Belikov, I could tell. It had that same Russian accent to it and made me shiver. Why did he have Ash's cell phone, and were was Ash.

"W-Where's Ash?"

I hated myself for stuttering.

He chuckled "Ash, and your brother, are right here, beside me."

Were they dead, knocked out, or…

"Actually Ash is still out and isn't awakened yet, but your brother just woke up."

I think my heart stopped when he said that.

My whole world must of stopped.

Because surely, surely if they were gone my world wouldn't function.

He took my not saying anything as invitation to continue "Would you like to talk to him?"

I didn't answer, I couldn't answer. I brought the phone away from my hand and crushed it.

Then I fell to my knees, curled up into a ball, and cried.

'_**It is better to have loved and lost, then to have never loved at all'**_

A week later we were at the royal court.

I hadn't said anything about what I was planning to do.

When we'd first got here I'd fled to my room and refused to leave. How could I stand sunlight, or people for that matter, when Ash, my Ash, was out there in Strigoi form.

I was staying in a room my mother once stayed in, and that's were I got the idea.

Hidden, behind the bed, was a book. It was a journal my mother kept. At first I thought it was worthless until I read this entry:

_I know how to save Dimitri. Robert Doru is a spirit user who supposedly saved a Strigoi. If I find Victor Dashkov, his half-brother, then he can lead me to him. The only problem with this is that Victor won't help unless he's offered something, freedom. Victor is currently located in a high maximum prison and the only way he'll tell me anything is if I get him out of there. Victor's prison is called- _

It broke off there.

I later broke into a Guardian security room and stole the files and blueprints. His prison is called Tarasov and it's located in California right now.

It moves throughout the year because of sunlight.

So now I'm going to do what my mother failed to do, I'm going to save Ash.

That meant leaving court, what was left of my family, and every thing I'd ever known. But it would be worth it.

And that's why I'm going away, away to save Ash, my fallen angel.


	12. Journal, An Epilouge

Epilogue

_Adrian,_

_I'm so, so sorry. I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I never imagined this ever happening, none of it. I didn't know Dimitri would come after me, I didn't know he'd kill us, I didn't know. If had have known, I wouldn't have run, I'd have sucked it up and let him awaken me. I would have done it to save us all, but I didn't know. He got Ash and Nikolai and he awakened them. There after me now, and they won't stop until I join them. There's a small hope, and that's a reason I left. I wish so much I could explain this all to you, but the less you know, the safer you are. That's another reason I had to leave, your safety. They'll stop at nothing to get me, and they don't care if you die or not. So that's why I had to jump the gun and leave you like this. Sorry, but it's only right that I fix this. Just keep Callie and Penny safe and don't worry about me. I love you._

_Your Baby Dhampir,_

_Lyric _

**The Sequel will be called 'Saving My Fallen Angel' I'll be sure to have it up soon.**


End file.
